Still The One
by raq-UMALI
Summary: Married to her highschool sweetheart, Usagi finally realizes she wanted more. She needed space to grow and be independent, would Mamoru give it to her?
1. STO Goodbye is not Forever

Still The One  
By raq  
Written 2.13.02  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Are you ready Usako?" he asked, his navy blue eyes glinting against the sun. Standing in front of the building, Mamoru approached his wife. Holding her hand steady as she looked up to him. With a slight nod, Mamoru smiled and lead her away.  
  
Usagi had been nervous about everything, her throat dried as she walked in, her heels clicking to the marble floors. Waiting, she took a glance towards her 'husband', his soft raven hair and his charming smile. He was a wonderful man and always will be. The elevator opened and Usagi's stomach began to churn, the elevator travel to the third floor and silently the doors opened.  
  
Together they stepped out, hands still clasped the slowly walked towards the glass doors. Without a word, they stared at the door with the title, Nagumi Mishiki, Family Law. Strongly, for her support, he squeezed her hand. When she brought her eyes to his, softly he asked "You ready?" with a slight nod, she swallowed the lump in her throat and entered.  
  
A few minutes later, they had found themselves, sitting side by side in a conference room, her hands fidgeting, at the end of her nicely pleated skirt. Mamoru sat quietly, his mind going blank at the moment. 'This was difficult' he thought silently as he unexpectedly turned towards his wife. His wife, Usagi was nervous that he could clearly see but she wasn't alone, so was he.   
  
"Mamo-chan?" she turned to him.  
  
"hmmm?" her deep royal blue eyes, searching his. Searching for something, that emotion, the backing she had always felt when she felt uneasy. Willingly they were there and in an instant he saw the need, he reached for her hand and held it strongly. Usagi, held her breath, he was so good to her and no matter what ever happened, he was always there.... "Mamo-chan.." she whispered "No matter what" stalling for a moment.   
  
"Go on Usako" she smiled at his little pet name   
  
"I'll always love you.. Mamo-chan.." Mamoru looked into her eyes, and yes it would be true. No matter what happens, Usagi will always be his love.   
  
"I know Usako.. I know.." softly he returned with the same emotional promise she had made, sealing that promise, he lifted her hand to his lips "I'll always love you too.. no matter!"  
  
The door opened, entered a woman that they had been in contact with for the past two months. Smiling she sat in front of them, her eyes lingering on the linked hands between them, and in her experience this was the best she had ever seen. Calm, patience and deep respect for one another, it had always been a wonder why the two didn't work out. "Mishiki-san, you said our papers were ready?" asked Usagi.   
  
The woman smiled then nodded, "yes they are Usagi-san" she gestured as she opened the file "This will only take a moment of your time and after that, your Divorce will be final" Usagi turned to Mamoru at the word Final and her heart leapt off the mountains she had been walking hand in hand with Mamoru. There was no turning back. This was it, and it would be final.  
  
Usagi watched as Mamoru read the papers, his brow creasing from time to time. Usagi inwardly giggled, at how adorable she had always thought that was. From that first meeting, it had been one of her favorite characteristics.  
  
Mamoru was signing the documents and once finished he returned the paper work to the woman in front. His hand automatically reaching for Usagi's, instinctively she took it. It was natural for the both of them to be so respectful and affectionate.   
  
"What happens now?" asked Mamoru.   
  
"Well.. Mr. Chiba, this goes to the judges and gets signed off and that's it" The woman flashed them a smile.   
  
"That was easier than I had thought" easy as in paper work, no hassle no trouble but of course, it was difficult for what was churning in Usagi's stomach not to mention, her heart.   
  
For the past five years, Mamoru was every part of her life. Now what seemed was right to separate, feel so utterly wrong. "Mrs. Chiba" the woman hesitated calling Usagi by her married name. When she received no reprimand, she shook her head, wondering why these two were separating "Mrs. Chiba, you and your husband are such a unique case. Most people divorce because they cant stand one other and they vow to make each others lives a living hell." Usagi glanced towards Mamoru in returned squeezed her hand affectionately.   
  
"Indeed Usako and I are unique. Though it might not have worked out between us, we respect each other in every way. We always have" he ended.   
  
"And always will" Usagi added, now it was her turn to squeeze his hand.   
  
The woman stared at them, as Mamoru and Usagi affectionately spoke to one another. Mamoru 22, Usagi 19. They were young but their maturity about the Divorce surpasses anyone else she had ever encountered. These two were meant to be with one another. 'This is what I call Love' she thought silently before Mamoru turned to her and spoke. "Are we finish?".   
  
Mishiki stood, and smiled "yes we are... and Good Luck to you both" Mamoru and Usagi stood, with Mamoru's courteous manner, he lead Usagi outside to the lobby.   
  
"Oh Mishiki-san" Usagi turned around taking a piece of paper out of her purse "If you need me for anything, here is my number where I will be staying" The woman took the note and read it.   
  
"You are leaving for the States?" she asked then turned towards Mamoru, who in her eyes held the sense of regret.   
  
"Hai, Mishiki-san, I will be living with my family there for a while and attend school". She nodded understanding "Well Good Luck to you".   
  
"Arigato". Mishiki stood and waited until, both Usagi and Mamoru had entered the elevator and left. All that time, she had seen Mamoru, wisp strays of hair away from Usagi's face, and Usagi flick lint off his coat. The two was so in-love, it radiated brightly around them. She sighed, of all the divorce she's seen, this was one especially that she felt shouldn't have.  
  
Outside the building, Usagi and Mamoru faced one another. This was their final goodbye. Usagi will be on her way to the airport, to America.. miles away. Mamoru held the tears that he felt would fall anytime. "Usako, will you call me when you arrive" Usagi looked at him with all the love she had held for him all these years.   
  
"Of course Mamo-chan". The taxi, came to an abrupt stop and Mamoru sighed, cupping her chin   
  
"Usako, anytime you need me, you give me a call... okay." dipping down, knowing that it would be his last kiss. It was sweet as always but this time, the hunger was held, it was innocent.   
  
"I will Mamo-chan." She whispered when they separated. "I have to go.." reluctantly Mamoru let her go.   
  
"You take care" he watched her enter the taxi. The driver had closed the door and Usagi situated herself, her head tilted to the side to watch Mamoru. Standing there, he watched her, just as she felt, saddened and despondent!   
  
"Are you ready Miss?" asked the driver. Usagi nodded and the taxi revved. Their eyes met, and at the moment, all Usagi wanted was to run to him. But she couldn't, this was her idea in the first place. Mamoru's mouth opened but no words came, just the motion of his lips. 'I Love You'.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. STO Never Forgets

Still The One By. Raq  
  
Authors Note: Hope this doesn't confuse you as much as the first one did.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~ 3 years later.  
  
Serena, the name she had grown to like in America, entered her apartment tired and weary. Though determined to make it without relying too much on her family she relied upon her cousin Mina to come up with half of the rent. Both working students, Serena juggled school and work daily.  
  
Dragging herself to the couch she planted herself at the end. Kicking off her shoes she sighed. Her feet ached and she felt an oncoming headache forming. From the corner of her eyes, Serena saw the glint of flashing red. A glance towards the table, her answering machine flashed a number 3. Quickly, she leaned over pressing the button. The rewinding mechanism went about before it played.  
  
'Hi Serena.. It's me Jake.. just wanted to remind you about dinner tonight' Serena smiled even as her eyes remained closed, it was her boyfriend of two months, 'he was a nice guy but' she hesitated trying to find the right words. There was another beep and the next message played.  
  
"Usako." Serena's eyes opened at the gruff sexy voice than can only belong to her 'husband, er.. her ex-husband' she thought again. Her heart thumped whenever she always heard her Mamo-chan, oblivious to the obvious meaning. She straightened a bit staring at the answering machine. "Ill be leaving for Kyoto for some medical training, I don't know if I will be able to get to a phone so. Here it goes. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday my dear Usako. Happy Birthday tooo YOU!!!!!" Serena laughed, he never forgets. "Now I hope you're listening to this by yourself" there was a slight deep throaty chuckle from him, Serena giggled and shook her head. Through the years when they had been together he had always sang to her, he was extremely mellow toned but she loved him for trying. "I sent your birthday present several weeks ago, it should have gotten there already. I hope you like it. Take Care Usako" there was a click, Serena began to scan the room for some package. The next message played,  
  
"Serena. It's Mina. Ill be staying at Andy's tonight so don't wait up" rolling her eyes she leaned back "Oh and Mamoru sent you a package, I put it in your room." Serena jumped to her feet and began making her way to her room. "I was on my way out when Mamoru called. I think he's so sweet signing to you like that. Tell him I expect him to sing for my birthday too. Bye!" Serena laughed even louder.  
  
Serena stared at the crystal figure in awe, it was gorgeous, and when you wound up the key, it played a beautiful melody. The couple slowly danced in circles. The musical figure played, while Serena opened the card.  
  
Usako,  
  
Thought I forgot? Never! Happy Birthday Usako. I hope you like the present.. I saw it and thought about you, then again I always think about you.  
  
Just me,  
  
Mamo-chan  
  
P.S. reminds me of you and I.  
  
Serena read the short but sweet note. Turning her head slightly, the figurine was still dancing to its romantic tune. The woman in the figure was small, dress intricately cut, the man was tall, holding his maiden lovingly in his arms. 'Reminds me of you and I.' indeed it did. on several occasions, Serena leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
~ The Meeting  
  
"Usagi-chan" a feminine voice she recognize as one of her best friends, Rei her quick-tempered friend. "Yes Rei-chan"  
  
"Don't look now but you know that popular guy at Azuba High?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Well, he's been looking at you all evening"  
  
"Yeah Right! Why would a senior be looking at a freshman?" Usagi turned slightly and indeed found him, surrounded by a group of his friends, smiling at her. Usagi returned his smile then quickly turned, instantly taking a sip from her punch covering the blush creeping.  
  
"Is that a blush I see" Rei teased.  
  
"Rei-chan" Usagi scolded, "Stop teasing!" Usagi had turned her back towards Mamoru, and from the looks of it and from Rei's point of view, he was coming their way.  
  
"Don't look now, but he's coming this way" Usagi's eyes grew large. "Don't look so nervous" rolling her eyes at her friend, she took the cup "Give me that, you might spill it on your dress and ruin your chance"  
  
"Chance for what????"  
  
"OH GEE. I don't know"  
  
"What. What.. do I say?"  
  
"Let me see. Hi for starters then.. maybe.. do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"I couldn't!" Usagi asked, as she watched Rei open her mouth to respond. A masculine voice interceded.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi?" Usagi turned and was greeted by a white button shirt and tie. "Tsukino Usagi?" he asked again noticing her bewildered expression as she stared at his cleanly pressed dress shirt. Finally after swallowing the embarrassment she looked up. It was that smile! His gorgeous smile that had her heart stop for a second then had it beating rapidly.  
  
"Hi" she bit her lip to suppress the hidden embarrassment.  
  
"Your Tsukino Usagi right?" the girl nodded and it was his cue to introduce himself "My name is Chiba Mamoru" he stuck his hand out for a friendly shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Would you like to dance" Usagi trailed off, staring at him oblivious to what he just said. Currently, Usagi was defining his chiseled features. The deep curve of his chin and the high cheekbone. Her eyes steadied on his lips, smooth, not chapped, it was then she wondered if she would mind being kissed by him. "Usagi?" he asked as she felt the nudge of someone behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru-san. what did you say?" Rei from behind Usagi rolled her eyes and grumbled.  
  
"Oh yeah just drool in front of him why don't you" Usagi's mouth dropped and Mamoru chuckled. "I'm sorry about that Mamoru-san but what did you say?"  
  
"I asked you if you would like to dance?" Mamoru smiled again, this was something Usagi could get used too.  
  
"I would Love too" He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Slowly, they dance to a soothing rhythm, One hand in his and the other on his firm shoulder. On her waist was a gentle but large hand, in a spread he could take half of her waist. Measuring the feel of his hand, Usagi suddenly felt the motion, from her waist, he glided over to the midst of her back. Usagi looked up, catching Mamoru, as his eyes were now the ones to define her features, a faint blush crept onto his face. Giggling,  
  
"Is that a blush I see" It was his turn.  
  
"Guess I can't lie now." He chuckled.  
  
With only a few words spoken every now and then, they danced in silence. Even the sounds of people chatting or the soft music that played, couldn't disturb their world, at that moment, it was only them. It remained that way for the rest of the night, never separating, continuing their silent courtship. By the end of the evening, they had managed to dance onto the balcony. Alone, under the moonlight.  
  
The music stopped, the cue to the end of the night. Slowly and reluctantly Usagi pried herself away. "I have to go," she whispered aching for the warmth. Speechless, Usagi pulled away and started to turn, still having the feel of Mamoru's hand on hers. With one step, she was pulled back, recoiling in his arms. "Usagi-chan?" he slowly asked, leaning on the rail. "Theirs this movie I've been wanting to see" Usagi looked at him, a smile creeping on her face.  
  
"If this is your way of asking if I would like to go" Mamoru chuckled at Usagi's way of keeping this light hearted.  
  
"Okay.. okay. Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow?"  
  
"I would love too"  
  
"Pick you up at noon?" Mamoru bit his bottom lip trying to contain the excitement brewing within. Mamoru and Usagi flirted, forgetting that it was late and the two had to leave. Mamoru pulled her close, leaning back he wedging her between his legs, little did Usagi care.  
  
"Then you'll buy me lunch?" she arched her brow with a large smile to compliment her every feature of happiness. Both starry eyed, Usagi and Mamoru inwardly wanted to be kissed. Each passing second, Mamoru was finding her more irresistible and with one glance at the full moon, it was at the moment where he found courage. Mamoru didn't want to miss the opportunity, his lips began to slowly make its way.  
  
"Anything." he whispered before making contact.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that, Usagi eats a lot" The kiss was cut short as they turned to find a grinning Rei by the door. Usagi turned red at her friends inquisitive eyes, sinking deeper onto Mamoru's arms. "Come on Princess.. Your carriage will turn back into a pumpkin at midnight and you'll walk home. So you two say your good bye's"  
  
"Ill be there in a bit" When she heard no answer, Usagi turned and still found Rei standing with a grin.  
  
"REI" Usagi yelled  
  
"All right. I'll wait by the lobby" Usagi returned to Mamoru  
  
"Is she gone?" Mamoru leaned to the side, not a sign of Rei  
  
"All Gone"  
  
"GOOD" Usagi sighed, she didn't want the night to end but then again she had tomorrow "I had a wonderful time" lifting her eyes, the feeling was mutual.  
  
"So did I" once more, Mamoru leaned down to capture her lips. It was everything that she could ever imagine. Expertly, Mamoru trailed soft kisses on every part of her lips. Though she had been kissed before, this soft, slightly innocent kiss was to die for. Mamoru began to kiss the corners of her lips than trailing to her temple. Usagi was in heaven. Hearing the half hour mark of the clock, Usagi became aware how late it was.  
  
"I have to go"  
  
"I know," he whispered in her ear. "Ill see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Definitely!" she smiled brightly. "Bye" Mamoru crossed his arms, watching her walk away. A few steps away and in mid stride he watched her turn. Then in seconds, she found herself in his arms once more. "Thank you. and I'm sorry this had to end" Usagi leaned up to her toes and surprisingly kissed him "One for the road" she took off running.  
  
Mamoru found himself looking out, towards the gardens and with a few steps to the left, he could see the parking lot. Many couples were leaving, even a few of his friends that he recognized that came dateless were leaving with someone. He had come alone. but for good reason. In a glint of an eye, his eyes captured on a petite form, wearing a beautiful silver full- length strapless gown, she had looked stunning. Her eyes, were blue, he knew of that the first time saw her but this evening, they were gray a silver lustrous gray. Mamoru watch her enter the car and within seconds, drove away. His eyes never leaving the car that held the girl that had plagued his mind "No Usako.Its not the end." he smiled to the moon "Its only the beginning".  
  
Serena woke up with a buzzing start, quickly in a sitting position she looked around forgetting where she was. For a brief moment she had thought she was back in Japan with her husband. Then the buzzer became more and more annoying, 'husband?' she wondered then one look at the clock, she jumped to her feet. "Oh My God its seven.... Jake!" she ran to open the door.  
  
Till Next Time  
  
Raq 


	3. STO Birthday Wishes

Still The One - C3  
  
By Raq  
  
~ TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
Mamoru sat behind his desk, shuffling through paper work in his home office. It just didn't seem to end, his work his job as chief of staff in Juban General Hospital, young and prosperous he was the leading man. Back then. He was satisfied just being one of the doctors, but with a bit more time in his hands after graduation, he was lonely. Mamoru glanced towards a framed photo on his desk. With one swift movement, he picked up the frame. The most recent picture of his 'wife' or with a brief pause he corrected himself 'ex-wife'. Taken a month ago, she had sent this picture.   
  
A picture of Usagi in an ice blue off the shoulder sweater. Hugging her favorite bunny. 'Usako #2' he laughed inwardly noticing the bunny too had a light blue sweater just like Usagi's. He had given her that same bunny on their two-month anniversary of dating and the three had been in separable then. Mamoru smiled as he remembered that even on their wedding night, he found the bunny in her suitcase. 'Usako #2' he was the one that named it. Usagi was smiling one of her million dollar smiles. Her hair was down, flaring long and silkily over her shoulder, cascading down her back, she was stunning, maturity suited her. He could clearly see the curve that had developed within those two years. Her features became more defined, high cheekbones, her lips that were temptingly irresistible before were more pronounced, naturally pouting and plump for kissing, and in her eyes, he can still see the vibrant girl he had loved. Thousands of miles or years passing could never change the love that thrived deeply in his heart. Nothing could.   
  
Mamoru placed the photo back down and with a heavy sigh he leaned back. Resting his head against the leather backing, his eyes closed remembering, reminiscing.   
  
~ A Bad Day  
  
Mamoru sat in his personal stool, drinking his usual dosage of coffee, waiting for his wonderful Usako to come along. He knew she was going to be late. With words traveling easily to him at Azabu, he had found out earlier that day that Usagi had a large booming impact in her chemistry class. She had been cleaning up and accidentally mixed a few chemicals that didn't react well. After that incident, she had been accused of cheating on her math test. On top of her educational dilemma, she had gotten into a quick brawl with girl. A few words were exchanged from what he heard, something about Ami, Serena's other best friend. A moment later, there was a slap and Usagi was caught retracting her hand in defense and anger. Quickly she was sent to the principles office, where she was informed that her parents were on their way.  
  
"Did you hear about Usagi-chan?" asked his best friend Motoki who stood on the other side wiping the bar.  
  
"We all did" Another good friend of theirs came and sat beside Mamoru.  
  
"Hey Haruka, I thought you had track practice?" Mamoru questioned.  
  
"It was cancelled," she returned.  
  
"SO how much do you two know?"  
  
"All of them?" Haruka gave Motoki his answer.  
  
"Must be nice to know your girlfriend is being watched at all times" Motoki grinned.  
  
"OH YEAH... great news travel fast" Haruka freely and sarcastically voiced before Mamoru could. "When I get my hands on that girl who slapped Usagi-chan I swear I'll" Mamoru laughed at his friends' protective demeanor over his girlfriend. She had gotten close to Usagi with Mamoru bringing her along and the two looked so alike that they were at times passed on as siblings.  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"Well I got the first chemistry bit, while I was in Economics. The cheating part I heard during passing period, and the last was during calculus." Sighed Mamoru "Its not her day" Just when he spoke those words, the door bells chimed.  
  
"She's here" Motoki gestured, nodding his head behind Mamoru. Mamoru swiveled around and found his Usako in the middle of her best friends, Rei and Ami. Her face, tear stained and was being comforted by the two girls. His heart reached for her without a second that pass, he made his way towards her.   
  
"Usako." He called, both Ami and Rei parted at once, giving Mamoru room to approach his girlfriend. Before Mamoru could close the three-step gap between the two, Usagi leapt into his already open arms.   
  
"Oh Mamo-chan I had a horrible day" Usagi pressed herself deeper in her boyfriends embrace. He hushed her sobs, running his hands smoothly down her back. Trying his best to sooth her.   
  
"I heard" he spoke softly, his eyes looked around. Standing in the middle of the arcade, with everyone hearing what had happened that day, they were the show! Giving everyone a quick cold, distasteful stare he slowly released Usagi in his arms. Lifting her chin up he spoke "Lets go sit down" he motioned her to follow him. Nodding, hand in hand, Usagi followed. He led the way to a corner booth, were they were somewhat hidden. Mamoru sat down and instinctively he pulled her down onto his lap. Her head wedged between the crook of his neck.   
  
"Are you okay?" He felt Usagi nod her head, the lifted in a defiant "How could they think I would cheat. I mean. I know math was my worse subject but. Cheating. I have more sense of pride than that." Mamoru watched his girlfriend turn angrier and angrier at each explanation. He couldn't blame her; his Usako would rather fail a test than cheat, which was just her nature.  
  
"Mamo-chan. Ive been per.per.."  
  
"Persecuted... I see you've been paying attention in your government class," he grinned at her sobbing face.  
  
"I have, I've been paying attention in all my classes and you know that. Now my parents are having a one on one conference with the principal. My father had ordered me to come here. My father knows you've been tutoring me in all my subjects and he knows how my grades had dramatically improved and. an. he"  
  
"Sh... its okay" Mamoru thought about the letter he had dropped off at Usagi's principals office. Several of his own teachers, had signed for Mamoru's credibility that he has been tutoring Usagi. They would know he was receiving extra credit.  
  
"Thanks Mamo-chan" at that, Mamoru remember that he had something for his Usako. Pulling Usagi out of his lap, he asked her to wait. Usagi sat alone in the booth, her head bowed as she contemplated her situation.   
  
"How's it going?" asked Motoki.  
  
"She's real upset"  
  
"Yeah she had been crying since the chemistry incident," Ami had added as both she and Rei sat with the two.  
  
"Those bastard," muttered Haruka "AND I can't wait to get my hands on that bitch Miyuki. "  
  
"When I get my hands on the guy who copied her test." Mamoru's eyes blazed, he took a quick glance at his Usako and his heat felt her pain. Usagi was bothered and he didn't like seeing her so distress. "Motoki, hand me that box that I gave you earlier will you?" Motoki smiled. Underneath he the counter he picked up the box. Rei and Ami smiled, Mamoru was so generous to Usagi that many envied their relationship.  
  
"This should cheer her up" Motoki answered, handing Mamoru a large box wrapped in pink and roses on top intertwined, serving as the bow.   
  
"I hope so" Mamoru slowly made his way towards her. When he reached the booth, Usagi looked up and her eyes went straight to the box. Wiping the tears away, she did another take then looked up at him.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" He placed the box in front of her and sliding in down the other side. "What's this?" her eyes on the beautifully wrapped package.  
  
"It's for you silly... open it," he instructed. Usagi wiped the tears in her eyes then stood. From his seat, Mamoru crossed his arms and watched Usagi unwrapped her present. Smiling at how gentle she tried to be. Trying not to loose any petals as she pried the roses from the lid. A few seconds from when she started, the bows and roses were out. Now it was clearly unwrapping and removing its contents. Usagi stopped to glance at Mamoru who held a large smile on his face. With his arched brow, Usagi bit her lip; she tore the wrapping paper apart.  
  
"Ohhhhhh.. Mamo-chan.." She whispered and half cried "She's sooo adorable" Usagi held on to the medium size bunny. Holding it out away from her, Usagi inspected it for its cuteness. Mamoru couldn't be any happier as she turned to him, seeing her once saddened eyes turn to bright and beautiful. Pulling her down on his lap, he kissed her temple.  
  
"Happy two month anniversary Usako"   
  
"Oh Mamo-chan" Usagi threw her arms around him, hooking over his neck and pulling him close the bunny between them. "I love you" Mamoru hugged her tightly finally having his Usako back. Pulling apart, Mamoru stared into her eyes, saying the words that always had her in the clouds.  
  
"I love you too" carefully he guided her chin towards his and they met for a blissful kiss. The kiss lingered for minutes, soft pecks and sweet nuzzling.  
  
"Uhh hem.." Usagi and Mamoru broke off hearing a presence and turned. Mamoru's eyes grew large, 'Busted' he thought.  
  
"MOM... DAD!" Usagi jumped to her feet. It was one thing having Mamoru help her with her studies, but making out in the back booth with him was something different. Behind them were Motoki, Haruka, Rei and Ami with a worried expression.  
  
"Usagi," her father eyed her accusingly. Then turned towards Mamoru. Mamoru felt uneasy, sure he knew he was dating his daughter, but he would never kiss Usagi that way in front of her parents. After a few moments of silence, Usagi spoke.  
  
"What happened? What did the principal say?" nervously she asked, clutching the bunny even closer to her body.  
  
"Well about the Chemistry incident," Kenji sighed, "we will have to pay for the damages. Which doesn't faze me. AS for your math test, the teacher was considering suspending you, but with your letter" he turned towards Mamoru.  
  
"What letter?"  
  
"Mamoru wrote a letter to the principal and with all those teachers signing to its credibility." Usagi turned towards Mamoru with a bewildered expression " the principal propose that you take the test over again, alone." Usagi smiled "that means that boy that had accused you will also retake the test. It would prove who hasn't and who has been paying attention. SO you just better not let me and your mom down." Kenji took a quick glance at Mamoru "and Mamoru as well. He's got his name on the line for tutoring you" Usagi lunged for her father... thanking them. "Don't thank me yet Usagi... We still have to discuss this fight of yours" Usagi sighed, she had forgotten about that.  
  
"Yes poppa..." Ikuko laid a gentle hand on her husband shoulder  
  
"Its getting late, we'll go pick up Shingo and go out for dinner" her father stated "Mamoru, why don't you join us?" Kenji turned to face the young man. At first Mamoru didn't know what to say. For the two months the two had been dating never once did Kenji invite him to dinner. Mamoru was speechless, he looked into the face of the Usagi's father, within them, was respect and acceptance. He stood and when he did, Kenji's hand extended.  
  
"Thank you" was all Mamoru could muster as he shook the elder Tsukino hand.  
  
~  
  
"Mamoru-san?" asked a female voice "Mamoru-san wake up?" Mamoru started to wake from his remembrance of the past. His eyes automatically going straight to the photo on his desk, a look of longing and needing in his features, the woman in front didn't miss it. "Mamoru-san, they're someone here to see you". From the photo on his desk, his eyes traveled to the woman, chocolate skin, dark hair and dark brown eyes, a complete opposite of his Usako. "Mamoru?" she said again. This time Mamoru responded seeing the impatience in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Saori-san, who did you say is here?" he leaned forward and returned the photo at the corner of his desk, next and near the photo of the woman that stood before him. Soari didn't say a word, she didn't know whether to feel angry or what? "I said theirs some one here to see you."  
  
Lita and Rei sat, in the middle of a sunken living room, Lita's hands on a pale pink box on her lap and Rei smiling proudly. Visiting a few times, Rei had already been there, the large condo was gorgeous. View's as breathtaking as the sights in Paris. "You'll love it here" Rei tried to calm her friend.  
  
Mamoru silently walked towards the living room, followed by Saori. "Rei-chan" he walked politely to her and giving her a warm brotherly hug "what a surprise, you've finally left your servitude life at the shrine" he joked.  
  
"Har har.. Mamoru. It's your birthday and I wanted to wish you well"  
  
"It's my birthday?" Mamoru thought, forgetting the day then turning to Saori who faintly smiled. She had been so busy that she too had forgotten.  
  
"You didn't?" Rei asked bewildered. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe he had forgotten but then again he had been so forgetful since Usagi left his life. "I swear, if Usagi-chan was here she would knock you upside your head for being so busy and forgetting your own birthday."  
  
"If Usako was 'here'" he emphasized and didn't notice the look that Saori gave him. "I wouldn't forget because she would have had a large bash and baked me that wonderful chocolate cake of hers" Upon hearing that, Rei turned.  
  
"Oh Mamoru-san" she gestured towards Lita. Lita stood politely with the box in hand. "Mamoru Chiba, this is Lita Hamil" Mamoru shook one of her hand as she balanced the box with the other.   
  
"And this is Saori" Mamoru introduce, Rei catching that he has not mentioned that she was his girlfriend. Then again, that was Mamoru, ever since Usagi left he had always longed for her return.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lita" they both greeted.  
  
"Lita is from the US and she's going to be staying in with me for her tour of Japan"  
  
"Tour?"  
  
"I'm a culinary arts student and our school has this 7 month tour where we would go to one country to another to study their culinary ways."  
  
"That's great. Oh please sit" he motioned. When they all got comfortable, Mamoru asked. "So what school do you go too?"  
  
"I had attended USC, when I thought I would be majoring in sports medicine"  
  
"Change of mind huh?"  
  
"Actually someone had me realize it wasn't what I wanted to do."  
  
"USC, that's where Usako attends nursing school?" Rei nodded and Lita smiled.  
  
"She's one of my room mates" His eyes gleamed a magnificent blue.  
  
"She is!" Lita and Rei nodded agreeing happily. "I had just arrived from Canada, when she asked me to do her a favor when I go to visit Japan."  
  
"Actually Mamoru-san, I had just picked Lita up from the Airport and I had instructions from Usagi-chan to bring her here."  
  
"Instructions?" he laughed "What for?" Just then Mamoru's phone rang, graciously he lifted the phone, Rei and Lita held knowing looks at one another.  
  
"Moshi...Moshi" They watch his eyes turn from its normalcy to a bright gleam and an infectious smile. "USAKO!" loudly he greeted, voicing his happiness.  
  
"Right on time," Lita whispered to Rei, Saori just sat and watched Mamoru's features. He was so happy whenever she had called; it was a wonder if she can ever make him that happy.  
  
"Yes. There here.. Sure..." Mamoru placed the receiver back down and pressed the speaker button.  
  
"Rei.... chan? Lita? " The groggy voice greeted. Lita and Rei started laughing  
  
"Problems Serena?" Lita joked  
  
"It's freaking 3am here, I feel I'm coming down with a flu, Mina and Andy hasn't stopped wrestling, if you know what I mean!!!!!!!!!! We're all out of coffee and I'm trying to re-write a paper that my computer decided to misplace and did I mention its due in six hours. NOW ask me again if I've got problems." The three shared a laugh and even Saori had to crack a smile.  
  
"Usako, Are you okay" Mamoru spoke between laughs, fully concerned about Usagi's health.  
  
"I'm okay Mamo-chan just a little sore throat and a mild fever" she sneezed "nothing that Tylenol flu cant cure you know those things can pack a punch"  
  
"Did you take it already?" he asked frowning as she sneezed again and again.  
  
"Yep. Took two and I'm good!"  
  
"Cant you tell?" asked Lita "she's talking a hundred miles a minute. But Serena... I hope you took NON-DROWSY, you've got class later on."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"Well, before you talk our ears off," said Rei "I suggest you tell Lita what you want her to do."  
  
"Lita, please," Lita picked up the box and handed it to Mamoru.  
  
"What's this?" asked Mamoru looking from Lita then to Rei  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan. just open it," Usagi giggled from the line. The three watched as Mamoru untied the pink bow. He lifted the flap and carefully opened it and as it did, a bright color faux candle lit, the soft melody played and in unison, Usagi from the other line started to sing, the others joined in. 'Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you.. Happy birthday dear Mamo-channn....." Happy birthday to you....' His smile was greater than ever, the contents was so touching that he bit his lip to suppress a yell of happiness coming from his throat. Lita and Rei watched him and could tell that he was extremely happy. "Mamo-chan??" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm here Usako,..." he softly answered as he placed his hand inside and lifted the contents, Rei slid the box away under.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked over the phone, afraid what the 12 hour flight might have done to it. He placed the round delicious object on the table and smiled.  
  
"You baked me my cake?" he eyed the round chocolate cake. Rei had started to laugh as she took one look at the cake. All around it was covered with chocolate shavings, and on top was a picture of a bunny winking, that Usagi was known for. Chocolate pieces were made into little square plates that held connected together to form  
  
Happy Birthday Mamo-chan.  
  
"You were wrong Mamoru-san," Mamoru took his eyes away from the cake "Even if Usagi-chan wasn't here, she would still bake you this cake." Rei smiled, seeing the love that has always brewed between the two.  
  
"Why wouldn't I," Usagi whispered from the line. Mamoru turned from Rei to the black machine near him "its tradition" Lita who had been an outsider, only having met Serena in college and Mamoru now, could see that the two still held a flame for one another, it was strong and unmistakable.  
  
"Traditional?" asked Lita "You mean to tell me you send him cake every year from the California? How does that turn out?" Lita wondered, Mamoru, Usagi and Rei laughed.  
  
"Lita, every year since I've been gone, I've had my mom make a cake for Mamo-chan. Either Rei, Ami or our parents would deliver it"  
  
"Oh...." Lita answered, "that explains it"  
  
"But I thought since you were going there I would make this one special and make it myself." There was a brief pause, then in a whisper "Happy Birthday Mamo-chan... I'm just sorry I couldn't bring it myself"  
  
"Usako...." He whispered in return as his throat tightened at the emotions stirring. He lifted up the phone and excused himself from the others. The three watch as Mamoru held the phone to his ear and walked away, making their conversation private and intimate.  
  
"You think he would mind if we started without him," asked Rei eyeing the cake, she glanced towards Lita than to Saori. Rei saw it, the deep hurt and painful look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Saori-san if this hurt you" she half whispered. Rei liked the girl, she was kind and compassionate, but they were wrong for each other. For one thing, No one, Rei knew that from the moment the two decided to separate. No one. would replace 'his' Usako nor would anyone would ever replace 'her' Mamo-chan.  
  
"Its okay" Saori finally spoke "I knew it wasn't going to last long, I mean. How can I compare to Usagi-chan" she half spoke and both Lita and Rei were speechless. "Besides we're more good friends than anything." she smiled. A few minutes later, Mamoru returned, his lips smiling to a bright curve and his eyes gleaming like stars.  
  
"SO. Who's ready for some CAKE!" he clapped his hands together.  
  
"I AM," Rei jumped "I haven't had Usagi-chans cake in a while"  
  
"I'll get the plates" Saori excused herself, Mamoru failed to notice the glassy eyes and the sullen look.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
I know Ive been gone a LONG TIME... Sorry! Motherly duties come first. I tried to edit theses stories and I don't think I did very well. So Im requesting for an editor please. Anyone that would like to apply please email me. Other than grammar and spelling, I need an editor that will get critical. I would like them to stay on a deadline and KEEP ME IN LINE for mine!  
  
Hope a few of you are interested... raqcorpuz@sbcglobal.net 


End file.
